mafuyu & sasha: is this what they calllove?
by animelover196
Summary: Sasha was calmly laying down on the sofa in the living room, listening to the wind making the branches bang against the window. He mumbles to himself with a calm looking face "what a boring country.."
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

Sasha was calmly laying down on the sofa in the living room, listening to the wind making the branches bang against the window. He mumbles to himself with a calm looking face  
"what a boring country.."  
tomo and mafuyu walked through the living room door, sasha sits up and looks at them intensely, tomo looks over at sasha and sees there's something wrong, she goes over to sasha in a quick moment.  
"sasha-kun are you alright? you look a bit down" tomo said in a caring tone, while her boobs goes in sasha's face from her hugging him.  
sasha slightly blushes and looks over at mafuyu.

mafuyu sees sasha looking at her, she blushes and looks away.  
"im going to make dinner" she says trying to hide her blushing face.

tomo asked sasha if he knew what was up with mafuyu because she was acting strangely around hi, sasha simply shaked his head not knowing anything.  
"get a hold of yourself mafuyu!" ran through mafuyu's mind repeatedly, taking deep breathes not yet realising sasha was right behind her.  
"mafuyu.." sasha said quietly in her ear. Mafuyu jumped from fright.  
"s..sasha! dont sneak up behind me!" mafuyu yelled, sasha didn't react he just stared at her, watching her every move.

Mafuyu blushed, thoughts went running through her head, she quickly came back from fantasy to reality  
"w..where's tomo?" she said, quickly changing the subject. It didnt work..  
sasha frowned and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her down to the same height as himself, staring into her eyes. Mafuyu was surprised, her face began to turn red with nervousness and embarrassment.  
"s..sash-" sasha quickly interuppted her by kissing her deeply on the lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth, moving his tongue around mafuyu.

Mafuyu moaned into his mouth, her mind going blank not being able to think clearly..but only three words came to mind..  
"i love you!..." mafuyu suddenly went dizzy from embarrassment. Sasha noticed that she was going to pass out  
"mafuyu" he said while he picked her up heading through the living room, up the stairs, straight to his bedroom. He layed her down on the bed.

Mafuyu stared at him until she passed out from such an emotional and passionate thing...  
sasha smiled gentally while he watched her sleep. He places his hand onto hers, feeling her warmth and love through her hand, his smile grew bigger. He began to speak in such a gentle, manly way..  
" Mafuyu i love you.."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 1**

Sasha was calmly laying down on the sofa in the living room, listening to the wind making the branches bang against the window. He mumbles to himself with a calm looking face  
"what a boring country.."  
tomo and mafuyu walked through the living room door, sasha sits up and looks at them intensely, tomo looks over at sasha and sees there's something wrong, she goes over to sasha in a quick moment.  
"sasha-kun are you alright? you look a bit down" tomo said in a caring tone, while her boobs goes in sasha's face from her hugging him.  
sasha slightly blushes and looks over at mafuyu.

mafuyu sees sasha looking at her, she blushes and looks away.  
"im going to make dinner" she says trying to hide her blushing face.

tomo asked sasha if he knew what was up with mafuyu because she was acting strangely around hi, sasha simply shaked his head not knowing anything.  
"get a hold of yourself mafuyu!" ran through mafuyu's mind repeatedly, taking deep breathes not yet realising sasha was right behind her.  
"mafuyu.." sasha said quietly in her ear. Mafuyu jumped from fright.  
"s..sasha! dont sneak up behind me!" mafuyu yelled, sasha didn't react he just stared at her, watching her every move.

Mafuyu blushed, thoughts went running through her head, she quickly came back from fantasy to reality  
"w..where's tomo?" she said, quickly changing the subject. It didnt work..  
sasha frowned and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her down to the same height as himself, staring into her eyes. Mafuyu was surprised, her face began to turn red with nervousness and embarrassment.  
"s..sash-" sasha quickly interuppted her by kissing her deeply on the lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth, moving his tongue around mafuyu.

Mafuyu moaned into his mouth, her mind going blank not being able to think clearly..but only three words came to mind..  
"i love you!..." mafuyu suddenly went dizzy from embarrassment. Sasha noticed that she was going to pass out  
"mafuyu" he said while he picked her up heading through the living room, up the stairs, straight to his bedroom. He layed her down on the bed.

Mafuyu stared at him until she passed out from such an emotional and passionate thing...  
sasha smiled gentally while he watched her sleep. He places his hand onto hers, feeling her warmth and love through her hand, his smile grew bigger. He began to speak in such a gentle, manly way..  
" Mafuyu i love you.."


End file.
